Souls of Slaves
by AmandaJewel
Summary: All of our souls are owned, by a person, by society. Little oneshots and drabbles of our favorite couple, female!Grimmjow and Szayel Aporro!  AU.. kinda.. lol!   MATURE FOR REASONS.
1. One Fcking Cold Day

Souls of Slaves

All of our souls are owned, by a person, by society. Little oneshots and drabbles of our favorite couple, female!Grimmjow and Szayel Aporro! (AU.. kinda.. lol!) MATURE FOR REASONS.

Chapter One: One F*cking Cold Day

A/N: Hey! If you didn't read the description…Grimmjow is a female! Just so you know… and she has a potty mouth! Hehe. Well, the only thing I have to tell you about this chapter is that Grimm-chan (AND NNOITRA FOR THAT MATTER) , as I said before, has a dirty mouth. So beware her language… OH YEAH and in this story here is how the rank goes

10- Yammy

9- Aarienero (probably spelled that wronge!)

8- Szayel

7- Zommari

6- female!Grimmjow

5- Nnoitra

4- Ulquiorra

3- Neliel

2- MALE!Halibel (first name Tim!)

1- Starrk

Just thought I'd let you know how much I screwed up Tite Kubo's real character. SORRY BLEACH!

This chapters alittle choppy.. I am not the best writer of the world…

Disclaimer- © characters to Tite Kubo! NOT ME  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`<p>

It seemed as if a cold front hit Hueco Mundo out of nowhere, and our dearly loved Espada are used to the bone-chilling cold.  
>"Why is it so cold?" Starrk whined on the common room couch. "Its depriving me of my sleep, ahh heck I am gunna cero this cold." He added impatiently.<br>"Get yourself a blanket then!" Lilynette half-yelled at him while slapping his arm.  
>"Clearly I would, but that requires movement." Starrk yawned as he hugged himself, attempting to conceal his warmness.<br>"Yer so lazy, Starrk," A cold Nnoitra said as he entered the common room in Hueco Mundo, lugging his bed comforter behind him.  
>"As your superior, I command you to hand over that blanket!" Starrk mock-demanded.<br>" Nah, this blanket is quite dear ta me," Nnoitra mused as he plopped down onto the other couch, Tesra sitting next to him obediently. Starrk sighed and turned toward the couch cushion, drifting off.  
>"Why the 'ell is it so fuckin' cold?" Grimmjow half yelled to her fraccion, Illforte, also known as Szayel Aporro's brother, in the hallway.<br>"Shuddup Grimmjow! I can fuckin' hear ya voice all the way in here!" Nnoitra shouted back at the somewhat-angry Sexta Arrancar.  
>"Go fuck yourself, Nnoi-san!" Grimmjow tease-yelled from down the hallway.<br>"SHUT UP!" Starrk yelled, everyone thinking he was asleep.  
>"Sheeeeeeeetah! I thought you were asleep! Ya fuckin' scared me!" Nnoitra told Starrk.<br>"Starrk-kun! If you want sleep, you shouldn't be in the common room!" Lilynette told him.  
>"Yeah… I guess your right Lilynette-san. Lets head outta hear." Starrk said, right before he sonido-ed away. Grimmjow came walking into the room right after he left, Ilforte following her.<br>"Ahh, hello Grimm-chan," Nnoitra said, his voice low and sultry, "Yah busy tonight, wanna have alittle fun?" He added seductively. Grimmjow let out a small chuckle.  
>"As I said before, ya can fuck yourself," Grimmjow smirked at him.<br>"Hn," Nnoitra grunted as he settled down into the couch. "Why'd ya bring oh-so-bright-scientists brother here?" Nnoitra said quietly, pulling up his blanket towards his chin.  
>"I didn't invite him… Hell no! He just followed me… I betya didn't invite Tesra, am I right?" She sneered at him.<br>"Fuck off, I am just curious. Speaking of the pink scientist, were is he?" Nnoitra asked.  
>"His lab?" Grimmjow assumed, but she was 99% sure he was there because that's where he told her he would be.<br>"Hn. I thought ya'd know, because aren't you guys a thing?" Nnoitra assumed, a devious smirk coming across is features. Grimmjow's face twisted up into a scowl.  
>"Fuck ya for assuming things," She remarked as she plopped onto the couch.<br>"Yo, Ilforte," Nnoitra called, his smirk growing wider.  
>"Hai Nnoitra-sama?" He said obediently, for this Arrancar is a higher rank then his master.<br>"Your brother and Grimm-chan… are they a thing? Now don't lie to me, ya lower ranked trash," Nnoitra said.  
>"Nnoitra, fuck off! Yer sounding like Ulquiorra for crying out loud!" Grimmjow cried to him.<br>"Ilforte answer my question!" Nnoitra yelled to the scared looking fraccion.  
>"Eh. I don't know, Nnoitra-sama," Ilforte trembled, looking up to his blue-haired-master.<br>"Back off, fucker. He don't know for crying out loud," She repeated.  
>"Fuck, ya do though, I am just curious bitch," Nnoitra said.<br>"I hear lots of swearing in here!" A new, cheerful high pitched voice said.  
>"Oi! Hello Neliel!" Grimmjow smiled, relieved that Neliel could distract Nnoitra from there awkward conversation.<br>"Hello Grimm-chan!" Neliel said happily, smiling at the other only female Espada.  
>"Ahh Neliel, always saving the lower ranked trash on time," Nnoitra said, his smirk gone. A new glare set into his eyes.<br>"IM NOT FUCKING TRASH!" Grimmjow yelled at Nnoitra, as Neliel said "Grimm-chan is not trash!"  
>"Now, now, fighting is not the answer all the time!" Neliel said while sitting on the couch next to Grimmjow. Ilforte was long gone, he didn't like the tension.<br>"Hn." Nnoitra grunted.  
>"It's very cold, wouldn't you say?" Neliel added onto the conversation.<br>"Yeah, it's one fucking cold day." Grimmjow said while pulling a blanket over her cold body. Grimmjow looked around the room. Only herself, Nnoitra and his fraccion, and Neliel were there. Very strange… usually more Arrancar were in the common room.  
>"That's what I am trying to find out," A newer voice entered the room. Grimmjow's head snapped up, looking for the source of the voice. She found it. It was her Szayel Aporro Granz. Scratch that, it was just Szayel Aporro Granz.<br>"It's very peculiar for a freezing day in Hueco Mundo, wouldn't you say so?" He added in his studious voice that attracted Grimmjow so much.  
>"Yeah!" Neliel chimed in, "I find it odd too! Oh well, we have each other's warmth and blankets, right?" Neliel said, "But no one is cuddling!" She added in.<br>"Hah, Neliel, yer too bubble headed. Talking about cuddling? I wonder how ya get up to yer rank. Ya must be doing Aizen-sama er something," Nnoitra said from underneath his blanket.  
>"Why must you insult me, Nnoi-kun?" Neliel asked curiously. Nnoitra ignored her question though, like he always does, then changed the subject delibertly.<br>"Yo Grimmjow, you got really quite all the sudden," Nnoitra said.  
>"S-so? I don't always have to be fucking boisterious…" Grimmjow said, then started to babble about how loud Nnoitra is.<br>"Shh, Grimmjow. Your talking to much now!" Szayel laughed as he sat down next to Grimmjow. A blush slowly crept onto her face, her blue orbs looking away from the pink scientist.  
>"Heh… sorry," Grimmjow replied.<br>"Now stop being such a hogger and let me get under that blanket with you!" Szayel teased the blushing Arrancar. Grimmjow's blush intensified.  
>"Hai…" Grimmjow said as Szayel Aporro came underneath the blanket with her.<br>"Your too cute when your flustered," Szayel added. Nnoitra was trying not to laugh at the Sexta Arrancar's expression  
>"How cute!" Neliel chanted!<br>"There better not be another fucking cold day here…" Grimmjow stated quietly.


	2. Silence

Chapter 2: Silence

A/N: I spend special thanks to my one reviewer! XD

I feel so loved xD My reviewer inspired me to write more quicklier!

Well, this chapter is pretty exciting… I guess! It's really short so sorry! Hehe I made Szayel shorter then Grimmjow.. xD! She is 6 foot, I will say. Szayel can be like 5 foot 11 and half? (in inches, yah no I don't speak metric) If you don't like bad words, don't read. :D and.. its.. fluffy! UGH HOW DO U WRITE A CUTE FIC W/O IT BEING FLUFFY? I try it soon or later.!

...

Szayel sat in his room, well, his laboratory pretty much. His room consisted of much lab equipment, and in the corner a king size bed, so it was mostly his laboratory. He didn't spend much time in his room, he preferred to be in the company of others as much as he could. He was only in there for his lab work, which took up vast amounts of his time. And for sleep, on that matter. But in the common room Nnoitra was fussing over a small thing, like usual, and it was distracting Szayel from his new interesting book.

The book was some sort of love story for the humans called Romeo and Juliet. How one lover would kill themselves for another. Quite crazy, right?

'Humans and there strange love… Good thing Arrancar can't fall in love!' Szayel thought to himself as he heard loud banging on his door.

"OI SZAYEL! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" He heard a familiar, feminime voice yell through his door.

"Grimmjow, I'm trying to read in peace," Szayel answered calmly, but truthfully he was eager for her not come in, for she would ruin his silence.

"What makes ya think I'll ruin your precious silence?" Grimmjow's voice asked through the door.

"Well lets say, your just not the quietest person I've encountered,"

Grimmjow, behind the door, thought about it thoughtfully. She wasn't the quietest person in the world, no, but there were people that could beat her silence, like Nnoitra. She could be quiet for a bit… or atleast she thought.

"If ya let me come in, I'll be quiet I promise!" She compromised. Szayel thought about it for a moment. Could Grimmjow be quite? It would be a good thing to test out…

"Sure, but you have to be quiet," Szayel said as he got up from his large, comfortable bed and crossed his room over to his door. He opened the door and saw a tall blue-haired beauty. She usual smirk was plastered across her face, and her blue orbs were on the slightly shorter form.

"I promise!" She repeated as she gently pushed Szayel out of her way and plopped on his bed.

"Why did you even want to come in here so badly?" Szayel asked curiously.

"I was bored," She said, "and I thought I had to be quiet!" Grimmjow added.

"Oi, you do." Szayel said as he sat down next to her and picked up his book again. The two lovers story was so engrossing; he couldn't take his eyes of it. Grimmjow yawned next to him and tried to look over his shoulder to see what he was reading. She slightly closer to Szayel's reading body, her arm touching his.

"You seem curious to see what I am reading," Szayel said calmly, his voice breaking the long going silence, making Grimmjow jump slightly, but she kept her silence. She nodded for her answer. "Do you wish to read it with me?" He asked her, and she nodded again. "Well, I believe you don't have a good view from there so…" he said as he put his left arm around her shoulders and pushed her lightly so she was lying ontop of him, her back on his stomach, "here we go," Szayel said, with a small smile creeping on his lips at Grimmjow's blush. Together, they read in silence.


	3. 25 Sentences

Chapter Three: Twenty Five Sentences

I've always wanted to do one of these fics!

Well, its 25(originally 50.. that took me WWAY TO LONG) sentences from Grimm-chan and Szayel-kun's life! There are a few that have to do with just Grimmjow's or Szayel's life, maybe it will be like one between one of them and another character? Don't worry! for some of these sentences that leave you wanting more, there will prolly be a story behind it soon or later! These took me so long to write… agh

Warning: These are rated between G and Mature, so watch out for some of the steamy ones.

…

1 Listen: "OI! Szayel? Are you listening to me or are you to engrossed in that stupid experiment of yers?"

2 Beauty: He looked up at the women in front of her. She had a harsh face, somewhat masculine, but clearly a female. Her eyes are orbs of icy blue, a color not usually found in the bare Hueco Mundo. either glaring or adoring, they were still gorgeous. The way she held herself, tall and pride, shoulders not slouching one bit. Her blue hair, never down in public, was pulled into a messy braid. Her figure was just a little extra mix to the bit. And she was all his.

3 Girly: "You're a little girl, Szayel." She teased from down the hallway. "Hey! Just because I am shorter then you and have pink hair doesn't mean that I am not a guy! You off all people should know that, because when you first saw…" He said, a smile traced on his face "OKAY SZAYEL THAT'S ENOUGH," her voice overlapped his… "I was pretty sure you were about to have a heart attack at the size of it!..." He smiled wider "GOODNIGHT SZAYEL!" She yelled, her face bright red, before she sonidoed away.

4 Real Time: He saw her appear in his slowed vision, heard her in his slowed hearing. What was she doing here? His mind could barely comprehend what was happening. Somehow he was behind all the others time, he concluded in his mind, because of that stupid Shinigami scientist. So for all he knew, she was dead by now, in real time.

5 Moon: The moon shined brightly from her small window. The moon that was every present, like her feelings of him.

6 Denial: Arrancar's don't have feelings for each other, right? We were made without feelings so it wouldn't block our duty for Aizen, right? We were just suppose to have comrades, allies, maybe some sex buddies to reduce our needs, but nothing like this? Right?

7 Pain: She felt the pain ripple from her lower abdomen. She felt his body present on top of hers, his breath down her neck. The pain made her feel alive.

8 Pink: His hair was pink, but he was the only guy that could really pull it off.

9 Support Her: "What.. What should we do?" She asked him, her eyes shining with tears. He wanted to say to keep the child, to give birth to the child. He wanted that child more then nothing. Not for the experiments, but for the love it would bring them. But he couldn't say that… it was her choice. He had to support her… he had too.

10 Humans: "Grimmjow!" he called from down the hallway, her head snapping around quickly at the sound of his voice. "Do you know about female humans?" He asked her. "Yeah.. what about them?" she asked. "Well I have a proposition for you…"

11 Eyes: "Grimmjow," Aizen called from his seat at the meeting table. "Did you finish your assignment?" he added. She looked up at Aizen with her blue eyes, and one word was clearly outlined in them. "Shit."

12 Painless: She swore she just saw a huge chunk of building fall on top of him… actually, more like o top of his head. "Ulquiorra…?" She questioned as he got up from his spot on the ground. "Didn't you just like… die from a falling rock?" "Does it look like I died?" He said, his expression the same, not one touch of pain in his eyes. "No…" She said and walked away confused. As soon as she left, Ulquiorra rubbed his head in pain. "Ouch…."

13 Doing: He scribbled down notes from his latest experiment, watching as the test subject began to fidget underneath the air pressure. The subject let out a scream, a feminine one for it was a girl. A few minutes later, he heard banging on his door. "SZAYEL! ARE YOU DOING SOMEONE OTHER THEN ME?"

14 Cat: She watched as a small bug flew in front of her face. Her patience's was running thing with this bug, she has tried to swat it away various times. She narrowed her eyes and pounced at it. "Haha…" She whispered to herself, unaware the Nnoitra was watching her. "Wow… ya really are a cat!"

15 New: She felt so vulnerable being so new in Las Noches, but she wouldn't let that through her boisterous outside.

16 Vulnerable: As he took her face into her hands, she finally seemed to let her true self out. She looked at him, her icy orbs vulnerable but somehow still ready to kill by glancing at someone. He smiled at her, and brought his lips to hers.

17 Cold: Everyone thought he had a cold heart, possibly none at all, or at least a twisted, scary mind. How could someone literally torture others to death, one by one, over and over again with his dark experiments? But he did have a heart, when it came to her.

18 Tease: "Szayeeelll-kunnnn," She whispered from the other side of his lab, donning her mischievous smirk. ' Oh no..' he thought, 'what is she going to do?'. "Grimmjow… what are you doing?" He asked her, his heart racing as she slid off her jacket. "Jus' standing over here," She replied, her smirk growing wider as she undid her hakama. "Hn.." he sighed, realizing she was going to tease him again, and wouldn't let him get any closer to her then he is now.

19 Telephone: "If I was a guy I would be bangin' Grimmjow, wouldn't you?" The black haired Arrancar asked her companion, Menoly. "Umm… Loly… I'm not sure how to respond to that.." Menoly muttered. ~Later that day~ "Grimmjow," Tim Halibel (SEE PAGE ONE IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY ITS TIM INSTEAD OF TIA) said, his voice rising at the. "I heard Loly say she wanted to bang you earlier?" "WHAT?"

20 Fake: She plastered on her fake smile for her son, knowing that nothing would be okay, but she couldn't dare tell the young Arrancar that.

21 Girl Time: She sighed as she remembered what Aizen-sama said. "Go by the prisoner's room today, she needs some girl time,"

22 Colors: "Hey, Halibel," the pink haired scientist said. "Hn?" Halibel said back to him. "Have you ever noticed that no female Espada has what humans call "natural hair"?" "Umm.. noo."

23 Please: The small Arrancar looked up at its mother with golden eyes. "Please?"

24 Retire: "AH I AM SO SICK OF THIS!" She complained as she stomped around her room. "I DON'T LIKE MISSIONS, UGH." She added. "Then retire," Szayel said, his back still turned to her. "Re…Re-what?" "Retire, humans use it when they decide they don't want to work anymore. Sounds interesting, right?"

25 Goodbyes: She knew this was the last time she would look into his eyes. "Szayel," She said between her sobs, her hand caressing the dying Espada's face. He looked up at her, ignoliging that she was there. He knew there was not a way to come back without taking the life of her or their child, there was not an enemy around. And he wouldn't beable to reconnect with the energy that kept him living after a certain amount of time. She knew it too. "I… I love you,"


	4. The Necklace Epicly emotional title xD

Chapter 4: Necklace

A/N: Hey! I am back.. I haven't wroten in awhile sorry! In this one, Grimmjow is pregnant(don't start arguing with me that Arrancar can't get pregnant cuz we don't know that!), and yahh you will see. Grimmjow seems a tad bit out of character in this chapter. Gomen.!

PS. The 'Asswipe' part was totally inspired by my bff. She said "Whatdya think, ya asswipe?' to me today in school, and im like OMG I HAVE TO US THAT.

Warning: Language and mild makeoutness(not that bad!)

…..

They sat inside his lab, but she was just watching him work on his latest project.

"Whatcha doing?" Grimmjow asked him while craning her neck to see if she could see what he was writing.

"Working on the new force-field for Hueco Mundo," He said, not actually concentrating on Grimmjow but his work instead. His golden eyes concentrated on the paper in front of him so much that Grimmjow wasn't surprised the paper didn't light on fire because of it.

"Hn, borin'," Grimmjow said as she walked over to his large bed in the corner and plopped down on it, turning her back towards Szayel and sighing. Szayel Aporro went back to his work, wishing he could go over there and lie down with Grimmjow, but he had to finish this. Aizen only agreed to let them have the child if they kept up with their normal duties, well at least Szayel did. Grimmjow had to until she was showing in her pregnancy, but Szayel wished she didn't have to do her missions or anything because he didn't want to risk her well-being or the baby's. Aizen thought it would also be exciting what to Arrancar, Espada expecially, would produce. The only problem was with what the fetus was doing to Grimmjow. Since Arrancar don't live off food like humans, the fetus wouldn't either of course. So the fetus ended up sucking out Grimmjow's or his spiritual energy, but only his when he was around; therefore, he stayed with Grimmjow as much as he could. He didn't want her getting to weak because she still had to do her duties as the Sexta Espada. As a side job, Szayel was trying to create a way to give the fetus his spiritual energy even when he wasn't there. He finally found a solution.

"Grimmjow," Szayel said, spinning his chair around to face towards his bed where Grimmjow lyed, looking at the ceiling. She was rather quiet ever since finding out that she was going to have a child. And more careful, for that matter. She looked at him, her tired blue orbs meeting his golden ones.

"Yes?" She asked him quietly from the bed. Szayel got up and walked towards his bed, a small box in his hand.

"Well, you know how the fetus-" He started, but was cut off by Grimmjow's tired yet forceful voice.

"Baby. He is not a fetus, he is a baby,"

"Of course, gomen. Anyways, you know how the baby is taking your spiritual energy and I have to be always near you so it can take some of mine instead of yours? Well now I have a solution to that problem," He said, opening the box carefully. Grimmjow looked mad.

"Oh, you did something so you don't have to be with me all the time? I see," Grimmjow growled angerly, her pregnancy hormones making her having terrible moodswings.

"No, no, just in case were separated or something for a long period of time," Szayel said, this time thinking over his words carefully. Grimmjow's expression softened somewhat.

"Okay, enough suspense. What is it?" She demanded, her voice getting frustrated. Szayel showed her what was inside the open box, and what was inside of it, Grimmjow didn't expect. Inside sat a silver chain, it was a chain necklace, but on the end sat a small pink butterfly charm. Usually Grimmjow would be mad at the kind of stuff, Szayel assuming that she liked the pink and girly stuff. But this was different. The pink represented Szayel, also did the butterfly. It was better then anything else she could of gotten

"I am sorry if you think its too girly, but…" Szayel said after seeing her surprised expression.

"No, no," She said while she pretty much launched herself forward, bringing Szayel into a compassionate hug. An actual hug. Usually there interactions were nothing but lust, but it was different this time.

"I… I like it a lot," She added, Szayel grabed the necklace out of the box and made a motion for Grimmjow to turn around. She did so. Szayel unclasped the necklace and reclasped it around her neck.

"It holds a pretty good amount of my spiritual energy, so you can always have some." He said while Grimmjow turned to face him. She smiled, while, more of a devious grin, then pretty much jumped Szayel. His eyes widened and he let out somewhat of a yell. He wasn't expecting the sudden reaction from Grimmjow. Her lips caressed his sharp chin while her hands pushed him onto the bed with her. She looked at Szayel's shocked eyes and smiled even wider. "Thanks…" She said right before she grabbed his face in her hands, then kissed him again. She continued to kiss him softly as she undid his jacket. Szayel finally begun to comprehend what was going on around him and returned her kiss happily. Their tongues battled for dominance. Szayel began to unzip Grimmjow's short jacket while she threw off his own. She began to kiss the plains of his chest, going down to his stomach. Szayel felt himself becoming hard as she put her hands on his hips.

"WAIT!" Grimmjow suddenly yelled from her spot. "We can't do this…"

"Why not?" Szayel asked, wanted more pleasure from this beautiful woman.

"What do you think, ya asswipe? I knocked up right now," She responded to him, her blue eyes clearly showing she wanted nothing more to continue.

Szayel thought about it for a second… it could hurt the baby… and… what was he thinking before? 'Wow, Szayel, Wow, if Grimmjow didn't remember, then we could have been of hurting the baby," he thought to himself.

"Oh yeah…" Szayel said, wanting to do nothing but face-palm himself.

"Good thing I remembered, right?"

OMAKE

….

She sat at the Espada meeting table, reclined in her chair as much as she could be, while Szayel had his hand on his chin and was looking at her dreamily. 'That fucking bastard,' she thought, 'hes making it obvious that he has feelings for me… wow..' she thought as she sighed. Next to her, Nnoitra spoke.

"Yo, Grimmjow, whats with the pussy necklace?" he asked. Just because doesn't mean she couldn't beat him up.


End file.
